Nancy
Only head-admins can change usernames. RavenJuice asked me to change his username a first time, but I preferred Nancy anyways. -Takalisky on the 7102nd post of Top-Kek, 3rd of February 2016 Nancy was a username temporarly given to the user formerly known as RavenJuice, against the latter's will. This act will lead to the birth of a running joke between the administrators (mainly Takalisky) changing RaveN's username every once so often on the website. Origins "So how long will it take you to officially change your name to Nancy if we start calling you that?" -11thdoctor reacting to RaveN's name change On the 3rd of February 2016, RaveN, then still known as RavenJuice was believed to have asked the administrator Takalisky to rename the former's account to "RaveN" in a private discussion on the platform Steam. Takalisky first accepted without any counterparts. Later in the day, on the 7083th post on Top-Kek, RaveN formalized and explained his change of name from RavenJuice to RaveN, for a number of reasons, including: * Convenience, since everyone was nicknaming him Raven anyway. * And because people kept doing sexual innuendos, due to the 'Juice'-part of his name. it is well-known that the userbase of Top-Kek is too Beta to engage in sexual activity -with the exception of self-inflicted sexual experiences- it would be wrong for the man formerly known as RavenJuice to have any association with this topic in any way. It was the first reason, however, that stirred the community. For when RaveN typed the words: "Also want to let everyone know that I have changed my name from RavenJuice to RaveN for convenience since everyone just calls me Raven anyway..." -''RaveN on the 7083th post of Top-Kek'' 11thdoctor, curious, asked whether his name would change once more if the community happened to give him another nickname, using Nancy as example introducing quote. This idea caught on really fast, and whilst commenting on the posted post, the users Mudragal, Countshitface and IFeelOffended already called him Nancy. 18 Hours after the original comment, Takalisky used once again his admin-powers to offically change the name to Nancy, replying to 11thdoctor the following words: "You're welcome" ''-Takalisky on the 7083th post of Top-Kek'' Whereas the namechange came to be due to the teamwork of various community members (the idea, the support and the actual change), Nancy seems to blame 11thdoctor because it was he who suggested the name Nancy in the first place. Raven expressed this in the description of the 7102th post of Top-Kek as well as in a voicefile he recorded addressed to 11thdoctor after Nancy's third namechange below. Fancy Nancy "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS" RaveN to Takalisky on a private conversation, 3rd February 2016 Because the name-change to Nancy originated in a comments' section, a substantial amount of users were oblivious as to why the name RavenJuice was suddenly changed to Nancy. The user Hammett even claimed he wasn't aware this was in fact "RavenJuice" and thought it was a new user altogether. Another user unaware of the recent developments was silence, who wrote in the description of the 7104th post of top-kek: "Do I want to know why raven is now fancy nancy ?" ''-Silence on the 7104th post of Top-Kek'' Within no-time, another Head admin (First thought to be Takalisky, who later denied. Which lets us believe it would have been Lord Lucifer) changed the name Nancy to Fancy Nancy. As of yet, (since the author of this article did not get to ask the right people who could provide me with answers on this subject) it is unknown whether the name was changed to Fancy Nancy before or after this post). Either silence could have called him Fancy Nancy because he liked the way it sounded, thus inspiring an admin to change it again, or he could have called him fancy nancy because that's the name he saw initially when he encountered the change. What is clear, however, is that RavenJuice/RaveN/Nancy/Fancy Nancy doesn't enjoy his new name, as he expressed in silence's post with the words: "I don't know why I am Fancy Nancy, but this is fucking bullshit!" - RavenJuice/RaveN/Nancy/Fancy Nancy on the 7104th post of Top-Kek "IFancyNancy" -11thdoctor's temporarily name on TinyChat to show the community he still cared for the other half of NanceDoctor, even though he did claim he was just the latest edition of RavenJuice made by Apple. Other names The name Nancy held its position until the 28th of March, when Nancy requested his name to be changed again. On the 7399th post of top-kek he commented: (Can someone change my name to RaveN please.) Takalisky therefore changed his name to RaveN please, which became a trend of its own. Due to a pun made by takalisky later on, regarding a fish and RaveN please's OC, it was only a matter of time before his name was changed to RaveN McFishyOC.